


will you be my valentine?

by youriko



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Criminal AU, F/F, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9730751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: kirigiri's job is to search. celestia's job, unfortunately, is to evade.





	

Kirigiri scowled, pacing her room. _How the hell does she keep managing to get away?_ From as many angles as she’d looked at it, Kirigiri should’ve caught this thief by now, but it wasn’t your everyday break-in she specialized in. She’d sneak in at night, steal the _entire cash register,_ and escape without leaving a single footprint. It was scary, sure, but for the detective, it was just incredibly frustrating.

 

4 am, and here she was, contemplating the longest job of her life and how she’ll break this thief once they catch them.

 

Deciding it wasn’t worth it to act so pathetic in her own home, she grabbed her suit and bag. She already had makeup on from yesterday, and decided it was good enough. She strode out of her apartment building as drunk college students stumbled in.  


She hailed a taxi, and soon, she arrived at her workplace.

 

The lights were on, as always, and shone through the otherwise dark street. Kirigiri noticed a figure leaving the building; she had an odd, almost gothic yet frilly dress, fake hair drills, and once she got up closer, saw red eyes. Knowing that the night shift for all employees ended at 6, Kirigiri grabbed the girl’s arm.

 

“What are you doing here.”

 

“Excuse-moi, mademoiselle? I am a witness a _very_ important case,” she said, pulling her arm away and adjusting her sleeve, eyeing Kirigiri with vague offense and disgust. “I expect to be treated with a bit more respect.”

 

Kirigiri blushed, remembering Togami had a serial murder case on his hands that was to be solved as soon as possible; no breaks like ‘night’ would stop him “I apologize, ma’am,” she muttered, stalking away.

 

“See that you treat people with more respect in the future, detective,” she sniffed, high heels clacking on the pavement.

 

Kirigiri thought nothing more of the altercation until she arrived at her desk.

 

There sat a simple, white card, the front only reading “To Whomever It May Concern” in black sharpie. Kirigiri opened it, sure it was from another helpless coworker.

 

“Dear Detective/Valentine,

 

My, this chase is getting fun! It’s getting more difficult to find stores without easily hackable video cameras, and the police have questioned me a few times about seeing a “suspicious person or persons hanging out around these stores.” In any other case, I’d move to another town, but you seem interesting. Your tactics, unlike the others, actually work! I look forward to new adventures.

 

With love,

 

Your Secret Admirer ❤”

 

Kirigiri snarled, slamming down the note and rushing to the window, just in time to see a black cadillac pull out of the lot. She squinted, trying to identify the plate, but instead, saw the same girl she ran into earlier winking and driving off.

 

Despite herself, Kirigiri blushed, thinking of the context of the note. _A love letter?_

 

Dismissing the thoughts, she pulled on her gloves and got to work.

  
_You’re not the only one who can play this game, valentine._


End file.
